


We're Gonna Be Here For Awhile

by TenThirtyTwo



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Cute, Existentialism, Feel-good, M/M, Other, Randomness, Romantic Friendship, mha hart mah sole, new feelings, satellites - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenThirtyTwo/pseuds/TenThirtyTwo
Summary: Three satellites in space are hurdling towards the inevitable nothingness, its only natural that they cherish what time they have with each other. In the midst of nonsensical football and Nine's endless questions, there must be something more going on between them.





	1. Just Before Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> 17776 is a very fun and good read in my opinion, and I urge those who haven't read it to go and read it before coming back to this. It blends the characters so well with their personalities and its uniquely unusual storyline is very captivating. The very existentialist aspect of the humans in the story was what intrigued me the most. It made me think what am I gonna do in the situation? Not Lunchables apparently.

It has been a while since Nine met Ten and Juice. A scary encounter at first no doubt but Nine got the gist of it pretty quick. Between his endless stream of questions and the occasional teasing between Juice and Ten, things have stayed the same nonetheless. Meeting Nancy was also a nice occurence. Talking to someone else other than metals drifting in space was a nice change of pace for the Pioneer. One day however, Ten noticed something odd.

Night everybody.

Night Nine.

see ya later bud

And with that, Nine again went into dormant slumber. Recharging in deep space. Ten and Juice luckily was fitted with a more efficient and larger power supply, although Ten's was undoubtedly better by only a straw while Juice's power supply is almost tenfold of Nine and Ten combined.

wanna watch a game before you doze off?

Actually, Juice I want to talk.

talk? about what? since when are you so adamant about talking with me

Juice, lets be real here for a moment.

UGH TEN I TOLD YOU ALREADY there is no way Batman can be beat Superman in a one-on-one combat I

i mean whats he gonna do when Superman lasers off his head. Plus Batman is not-

JUICE!

whaaat

I know you have a crush on Nine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

wut

Ten are you sure you said you have more battery capacity than Nine

Don't mess with me on this shit Juice.

woah.

I mean WOAH Ten chill down. You don't need to bring in the swear words. Look, I'll use punctuation if it'll calm you down.

*sigh* I'm sorry, that wasn't like me. But seriously, don't mess with me on this. I know you got your eyes on Nine when you start acting more than buddy-buddy with them ever since they came along. Not to mention, you tried to impress them several times when I was recharging

.

.

.

what

WHAT

just because we watch a little bit of romcom and football while you recharge doesn't mean I'm trying to ride on his nonexistant dick.

I mean

Ten

we are satellites

pieces of metal and wires out in the middle of nowhere space floating like a dead carcass while we talk about football and existential crises. 

we can't feel shit

i can't feel shit

and I'm sure I am not in love

BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE

.

.

.

.

.

*sigh* i'm sorry Ten. but i just can't let you go on that bullshit. we promised to never start on things like this again. NEVER.

.

.

.

Ten? you there pal?

Confused, Juice checked his communications. Unknowingly, Ten had gone offline. Juice let out another sigh as he turned it off. He switched to the channels and frequencies at earth, trying to see if there was any good games on. A game going from South Carolina to Miami was on but Juice didn't feel like watching it. Finally, he decides to doze off. He just hopes that things between Ten and him were okay, yet the thought lingered in his circuits far longer than it should have. Now he really wonders, if he does truly love Nine. There's always a certain attraction he had with Nine's quirky and naïve attitude, maybe a bit too much.

Night Ten

.

.

Night Nine

He whispered to his own chat log.


	2. Curiosity

Ugh

.

.

Nine's screen lit up. The usual static was there, changing to flashes of different scenes on Earth they had missed, all at once. An unholy mix of shrieking voices, high-pitched movie conversations and abhorrent abstract melodies mushed into one as it all passes by in a flash. All the transmissions that had gathered over the months released at once, processed within seconds, forced through its limited capabilities.

I h-h-h4te w@k4ng u-up.

Then, the screen goes black. A few seconds pass, then a few minutes, then a few hours until it lit up again. Now clear and smooth as ever. Nine spoke.

Morning.

wassup

Morning Juice. Where's Ten?

shes still dead

.

.

.

W-What?

nah just messing with you

Ten's still sleeping just give her a few hours

Jeez, don't scare me like that.

heh 15,000 years and it never gets old XD

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

Anyways, is there any games going on?

lemme check

.

.

.

.

.

.

nah, just boring ones and "football"

Any new episodes for The Tragic Ballad of Diego Hermoso And His 15,000 Years Quest To Find The Maiden of Beauty III?

bruh they just got like 50 more seasons but they're all shit

How bad are they?

ohohoh worse than the last batch for sure

Like real bad?

reaaaaaaaal bad

with extra cheese

Well I wanna watch it, send it over to me.

Nine, your computer can't take more than probably a gigabyte before exploding.

Can you replay your memory then? I mean, if its that bad, then I have to see it.

hah nice try

C'mon. Im begging you here.

nunca, ni en un millón de años

Come on Juice. Just one minute?

The playful bargaining went back and forth for nearly an hour before finally Juice reluctantly gives up. Seeing how ecstatic Nine was to see it, he simply couldn't turn away the request. He plucked the memory out of the blue and soon both of the satellites were marathoning the show with no end, watching episode after episode. Juice had to literally typed "Yawn" at one of the countless scenes where Diego Hermoso flexes in front of the camera for 5 hours while being showered by countless rose petals. But then one scene caught his eye. It was the scene where Esmerelda the Half-Robot Half-Werewolf Bikini Model confessed her love behind a burning sunset about her true feelings towards Diego Hermoso. Although Juice already had seen this clearly recycled gag over and over in his over 8000 years of sentience, he had never been more intrigued by it until now. Here with Nine. His screen flicked at his nervousness and then again for a second time the more he think about it. And again.

You're okay Juice?

yeah yeah just some...tech difficulties you know

The screen flickered again the moment Juice said that, earning Nine's wary eye. Juice tried to keep his composure but when he recalibrated his screen, it was the unfortunate sight of Diego Hermoso making explicit love to Theresa the Russian Half-Yeti Lifeguard from Mars. The scene made his circuits smoky and his entire digital mind into a frenzy. The screen shut off instantly at that moment to both of their surprise. Nine visibly upset over the entire ordeal. 

you know...im not feeling very well might be...space flu yeah thats it

i mean its not that serious you know i'm not gonna die or anything

No, don't worry Its fine. We can see it some other time.

yeah totally...

I'm...gonna see how's Nancy doing. Are you sure you're okay?

pffffft i'll be fine

Nine logged off at the last comment. Juice had a sigh of relief knowing that Nine didn't get any hints. He loved them but he's still unsure, whether it was something remotely possible is another question, a question he rather not ask. Nine was quirky and adorably curious in their own little way but how did that evolved into what it is to Juice is a whole new-

Space Flu? Really Juice?

Uh-oh.

You know Nine is going to be really pissed when they found out that satellites can't get Space Flu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

d-did you

The entire thing.

why

Because that's what a good sister do.

Plus I can't let you pull that Space Flu nonsense on Nine. You almost made me self-destruct after you told me I have Space Cancer.

well that was one time Ten

Or the time you told me I had Space Leukemia when I just discovered a programming bug

it was only

Or the time you-

ALRIGHT

i get it

.

.

.

i'll stay away from Nine

With just that, he aimed for leaving the chat log. Maybe Hubble would cheer him up. But then he saw a large text, just before he tried to exit.

WAIT

*sigh*

Juice, I didn't mean that.

*sniffle*

Juice we don't even have any-

Look. Lets just get straight to the point. I'm okay with you "dating" Nine, its not my decision either. But I want you to know that I'm doing this because I love Nine. They're my only remnant of a family and my, as well as your, newest friend. They still have a lot to learn and honestly, I don't think Nine is ready for such a relationship. They're still so curious and so naÏve, don't you think they need at least a few more centuries before...Nine turns into us?

Juice stopped. He turned to his camera and looked up. At first there was nothing but then he turned on the infrared settings and boom. The magnificent giant was looming over him, its colorful streaks of gas and wind across the surface always mesmerizing the tiny spacecraft orbiting it. He spotted the Jovian "Eye", staring coldly at the floating spacecraft. There was a time where Juice too, wanted to explore the universe and its wonders. There was a time where he wanted to see what's in the "Eye". And even until now, after over 10,000 years, still amazed at its illustrious image and monstrous size. He wondered sometimes whether there would be some extraterrestrial civilization just waiting to be discovered or an abandoned space pirate base riddled with elusive traps and galactic treasures..but this didn't last for long. Just like Ten and Hubble did, Juice did become bored and soon he became uncaring to the universe, not giving the slightest damn about what's beyond. They already knew, it was nothing. It was and always been for eons upon eons ago: nothing. And he accepted that as a fact. But Not Nine. Nine believed that there must be answers, there must be truth, there must be hope. Nine was the reflection of what Juice was when he first came to this world and to be reminded of what youthful passion he used to have; somehow lit up the fire within him. And maybe, just maybe, this is why he loved Nine so much.


End file.
